l'alphabet romantique
by Horsiseblue82
Summary: un alphabet composer a presque 100% de romance, les petite histoires de nos junjou Egoist, Romantica et Terrorist sans oublier le mistake bien sur.
1. lettre A

les personnage appartiennent a leurs auteur respectif, les seul personnage qui m'appartiennent sont: Nekoka et Kyô

 _ **note**_ : j'ai repris cette idée d'une fanfiction que c'est arrêter ou qui a du mal a avoir un suite donc, si vous trouver des ressemblance, ne dite pas que j'ai recopier quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste penser que faire un alphabet était une bonne idée donc j'ai repris et j'ai déjà trouver des mots pour chaque lettre, l'ordre des couples: egoist, Romantica et terrorist en sachant que j'ai choisi de consacré les lettres M et N pour le junjou Mistake qui est le 4 ème couple a égalité avec terrorist dans mon classement personnelle, les ukes passerons avant les semes, parce que j'ai plus d'inspiration avec eux qu'avec les dominant. et j'essayerais de poster minimum un chapitre par semaine.

 _bonne lecture!_

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chap. 1

 **A-Arrivant**

* * *

-Nekoka ! Ne touche pas à ça !

La catastrophe ! Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Nowaki ? Lui qui voulait prendre quelques jours de congés pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble et, forcément, ma sœur tombe malade et en peut pas s'occuper de ses gamins ! Mes parents et elle n'ayant pas de très bonne relation, je suis donc la seule solution qu'elle a trouvé.

Par chance, le petit frère dort, un gosse en moins ! Les gentils bambins ont pour nom Nekoka qui est une petite fille me ressemblant un peu juste les yeux bleu de son père, âgée de douze ans et le petit dernier a pour prénom Kyô, âgé de trois ans, c'est encore un bébé mais il est vraiment capricieux. Comment je vais faire moi ? Je ne me suis jamais occuper d'enfants. J'entendis, depuis le salon, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer suivie d'un :

- _tadaima_ !

Alors que j'allais dire à Nekoka de resté ici, elle c'était envoler :

-tonton ! Y a quelqu'un à l'entrer, c'est qui ? Un ami ?

Bon, au moi l'effet de surprise sera immédiat, j'arrive dans l'entrer et dit à Nekoka :

-vas dans ta chambre !

-pourquoi ? On a un invité ! À moins que ce soin ton amour cacher. Me nargue-t-elle

Je lui lance un regard noir et elle blanchit d'un coup. Elle finit quand même par partir dans le salon. Bon revenons à nos moutons, la question était…Comment je vais bien pouvoir me sortir de cette situation ? Je pense que le mieux ce serais de lui expliquer mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, il va surement être triste que l'on ne puisse pas profiter des jours de congés qu'il avait pris pour moi, comme je suis en vacance donc on pouvait passer de bon moments ensemble sauf que maintenant je dois m'occuper des c'est gosses ! Nowaki ma regarde confus, c'est sûr qu'après une nuit blanche à s'occuper d'enfants, il ne s'attendait pas à en trouver à la maison :

-Hiro-san ? Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? me demande mon amant

-bon, commençais-je en m'adossant au mur, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais, j'ai une grande sœur qui est gravement malade à l'hôpital, et je garde ses gosses, non, mes parents n'ont pas de bonne relations avec elle et non, elle n'a pas de mari car celui-ci est mort.

Il me regarde, toujours aussi perplexe, je peux comprendre, quand j'ai appris que ma sœur devait être hospitalisée aujourd'hui, j'ai paniqué quand les enfants ont débarqué, et à cause de tout ce remue-ménage, je n'ai pas penser une seul seconde a appeler Nowaki pour lui dire que les mois à venir risquais d'être mouvementé voire carrément chiant :

1

-écoute, je suis vraiment désoler, je sais que tous voulais qu'on passe des moments romantique comme dans tes rêves, je t'avais donné ma parole mais, là, ça ne vas pas être possible, je suis vraiment, vraiment désoler.

Je suis moi-même déçus puisque je m'étais aussi fait des fantasmes avec des feux d'artifice, des baisers tendre ou je ne sais pas quoi encore. Peut-être une autre fois.

-Hiro-san.

Tiens, sa vois me parait plus proche, Nowaki me relève la tête et me regarde avec des yeux chargé d'amour. Que j'aime se regard, il est doux et me donne envie de me blottir dans ses bras, de rester a ses coter pour toujours même après la mort :

-ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y peux rien mais tu aurais pu me prévenir. Me dit-il doucement

-désoler, mais, avec ce bordel, je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde, pardon.

-tu n'as pas besoins de t'excuser pour si peu, puis c'est une chance, tu pourras apprendre à t'occuper d'enfants, je suis sûr que tu feras un merveilleux tonton. Me réconforte-t-il

Nowaki approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes et m'offre un baiser des plus doux et délicieux, je ne cherche pas à fuir, je lui dois bien ça. Savourant avec envie ce baiser, lui rendant même, après tout, il a bien le droit à ce plaisir :

-j'avais raison, vous êtes amoureux, dit soudainement une voix

Je m'arrache au baiser et regarde la petite Nekoka. Elle nous observe avec des yeux pleins d'étoile, on dirait une vraie fan girl, remarque, si elle lit les romans que publie Akihiko, sa expliquerais pourquoi elle a sorti que Nowaki était mon « amour cacher » quoi que, vu que mes parents ne sont pas au courant et que ma sœur non plus n'en sais rien, on peut dire que je vie un amour secret :

-c'est trop kawaii ! s'écrit-elle, tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais un petit copain !

-je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller dans ta chambre ? Et tu n'avais pas un livre à lire ?

-j'ai déjà finis, puis je préfère vous voire tous les deux ensemble, après tout, deux hommes qui s'embrassent, signifie qu'ils ont de vrais sentiment l'un pour l'autre non ?

* * *

voila, premier chapitre de ** _l'alphabet romantique_** , le prochain couple est le junjou romantica, j'espère que sa vous a plus, dans certain chapitre il y auras surement quelque scène un peut HOT mais je pense que j'en ferais une par couple en essayant d'en faire un pour le junjou Mistake, mais c'est pas sur. laissez des review s'il vous plais, sa m'encourage a continuer mes fanfiction et j'aime bien avoir des critique plus ou moins constructives.

 **MERCI**


	2. lettre B

**note de l'auteur:** bonjour tous le monde comment ça vas, vous êtes énerver je pari, je suis vraiment désoler mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster, la seconde c'est pas facile avec des ds tous les lundi, merci prof de merde! enfin bref enfin le deuxième chapitre.

j'ai mis trop de temps a finir celui la puisqu'il a changer de titre trois fois puis en suite, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avais pleins de truc qui allais pas...la grosse cata, j'ai qu'un chapitre en avance en plus, je sèche a mort sur la lettre D avec le pov Nowaki, j'avais prévu de faire un truc sur le livre que j'écrit que j'ai bientôt finis...ouais je sais, j'ai le temps d'écrire une autre histoire que la plus importante et je me pointe avec 3 - 4 semaines en retard. ben pour m'excuser, j'ai décider d'écrire un lemon, sa me feras de l'entrainement et sa vous feras plaisir, bon lecture a tous.

 **Note:** les personnage appartiennent a leur auteur respectif.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

 _et, dernière chose, j'ai reçus un commentaire, de plus de 9 ligne, comme quoi je faisais trop de faute j'ai envie de dire:_

 _c'est marquer en gros, en gras et souligner comment la personne a fait pour louper sa? j'avais prévenue que j'était hyper nulle._

* * *

Chap.2

 **B-Bon anniversaire**

Un bon repas typiquement japonais, bientôt l'heure pour Usagi-san de sortir de sa grotte. Je risque surement de le voir épuiser. Il travail souvent tout la nuit pour boucler son manuscrit à temps.

L'horloge du salon sonne, je m'attends à voir un ours en furie ou plutôt grognon apparaitre mais, rien ne se passe, dort-t-il ?

J'hésite à aller le réveiller ou à manger sans lui. Si je mange seul, il va être vexé, c'est sûr mais si je vais le réveiller, je vais me faire baiser à coup sûr à cause de sa mauvaise humeur quoi que si je le réveille en douceur…dans tous les cas je me fais baiser, j'en suis sûr à 98%. Quel idée d'avoir un amant aussi compliquer ! Après quelque minute de réflexion, je choisi quand même d'aller le réveiller. Je toque a la porte de sa chambre et entre, je découvre, comme d'habitude, des jouets partout mais je vois qu'il n'y a que Suzuki-san qui est dans le lit, mais où est passé ce fichu Lapin ! Je me dirige dans son bureau au cas où il se serait endormi sur son ordinateur sans s'en être rendu compte, personne non plus ? Mais où est passé ce fichu lapin ?

Quand il part il me prévienne en général, je n'ai pas cour aujourd'hui donc je l'aurais forcement croiser. L'inquiétude commence à m'atteindre, j'appelle par reflexe, je l'appelle, le téléphone sonne, sonne et sonne encore mais je finis part tomber sur le répondeur. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, j'appelle Akaiwa-san au cas où cette imbécile d'Usagi-san aurais éteint son portable, Akaiwa-san décroche :

- _Moshi Moshi ?_

-bonjour c'est Misaki.

-Ah Misaki-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? Un problème avec sensei ?

-et bien…..est-ce qu'il ne serait pas avec vous ?

-aux dernières nouvelles il est venu me rendre le manuscrit en main propre, en tenant ses délais, j'étais ravis mais inquiète, je lui est demander pourquoi il me rendait le manuscrit maintenant alors que la fin de ses délais était dans dix jour, il ma sortie que aujourd'hui était un jour important et il est partie aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je trouve cela étrange.

-moi aussi, si vous avez des nouvel faite moi en part.

-bien sûr.

-merci.

Je raccroche. « Un jour important » ? Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? Si Usagi-san dit que aujourd'hui est un jour spécial c'est que j'ai oublié un truc….ce n'est pas le jour de mon anniversaire…ce n'est pas le sien non plus….est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas une histoire pour un jour qui est sans importance ?

Je réfléchie encore et encore mais j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver ce qui a bien pu marquer mon amant.

Quelques heure passèrent ou je me suis inquiéter, voir énerver, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, je ne vois vraiment pas quel jour important nous somme, j'ai beau regarder le calendrier, impossible de me remémorer ce jour si important aux yeux de mon amant. M'en voudra-t-il de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce jour ?

Le bruit de la porte me tira de mes penser, il était rentré, enfin ! Je cour l'accueillir dans l'entrer et dit :

-Okaeri !

-tadaima, me répond-t-il

Je le regarde étonner de le retrouver avec des sacs transparents et pleins à craquer de nourriture, je lui dis :

-tu es allé faire les cours ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Il me sourit sans prêter attention à ce que j'ai dit. Il m'embrasse le front tendrement et se dirige vers la cuisine, je le rejoins, les joue rouge, pourquoi n'as-t-il pas répondu à ma question ? Est-ce que ces sac ont un rapport avec ce jour si important au point qu'il aille faire les cours ? Lui qui aime seulement m'accompagner, le faire tout seul, ce n'est pas son genre sauf pour aller s'acheter des cigarettes :

-hum….Usagi-san….pourquoi est-tu allé remettre ton manuscrit a Aikawa-san en main propre ?

Il ne me répond pas. A-t-il au moins conscience de mon inquiétude ? Je commence à m'énerver mais essaye de rester calme je lui dit :

-J'ai appelé Aikawa-san et elle m'a dit que, pour toi, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial…pourquoi ?

-tu verras. Fut sa réponse

-je m'énerve encore plus et lui sort :

-pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?! J'étais inquiet ! je savais pas où tu étais partie ! et maintenant, tu es bizarre ! Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

Mon amant me regarde étonner du ton que je viens d'employer, je me rend très vite compte de mon geste déplacer je m'excuse et commence a me retourner, direction ma chambre mais je fut retenue par deux bras s'enroulant autour de moi et la voix de mon amant me murmurant a l'oreille:

-je suis désoler de t'avoir inquiéter, je voulais te faire une surprise pour notre anniversaire.

-Anniversaire? quel Anniversaire? demandai-je

\- peut-être que, toi, tu n'as pas compter les jours et les année mais, moi si, je voulais qu'on fête, comme un couple, nos 5 ans ensemble, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter autant, désoler.

je reste figer, j'aurais du faire preuve de plus de patience, Usagi-san a encore penser a moi, sa me fais chaud au cœur. je ne bouge pas de ses bras, j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir pour me faire pardonner de ne rien avoir fais et de ne pas avoir moi même compter les jours et les mois et les année. je lui dit timidement:

-c'est moi qui...devrais m'excuser...j'aurais du faire attention...pardon de ne pas avoir penser a ce jour...si important pour toi...

il ricane doucement mais je ne m'énerve pas pour autant, j'avoue que mon attitude est ridicule:

-tu est vraiment adorable, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

il me lâche et un frisson ma parcourras le corps, bizarre, j'ai soudainement froid. je prépare le repas toujours avec la même sensation glacial dans le dos, c'est comme si un vent me soufflait dessus. le repas préparer, Usagi-san vint me rejoindre pour manger encore, cette sensation ne me quitta pas puis, vint le moment de la vaisselle, grand classique.

Usagi-san parti dans sa chambre, je me demande ce qu'il compte faire? Lui qui passe pratiquement sa vie sur son ordinateur a écrire les BL que Akaiwa-san demande très souvent. mes joue se mire a rougir, il n'ai pas en train de réfléchir a comment il compte me faire l'amour ce soir? je pose la dernière assiette et monte voir ce qui sa trame dans cette chambre ressemblant au royaume du jouait tellement y en a partout.

je toque a sa porte et entre, je ne le vois pas dans la pénombre, j'avance doucement pourvoir le lapin enrager sortir de l'ombre pour me "manger". la porte se referma derrière moi et je vu enfin mon amant, un regard bien différent de ceux qu'il me lance quand il veut me "dévorer". sont regard avait toujours la touche perverse mais il était bien remplie de tendresse. il s'approcha de moi pour me donner un baiser passionner et me faire basculer sur le grand lit, je ne me débat pas, je n'en n'ai pas envie, et j'ai dit que je lui ferais plaisir.

ses baisés commencèrent a quitter mes lèvre pour aller ce balader dans le creux de mon coup, la main d'Usagi-san vint me caresser le torse sous mon t-shirt, la sensation glacial partie de mon corps pour faire place a une chaleur dans mon cœur qui grandissait pour s'étendre dans tous mon corps, c'est agréable et doux.

les main de mon amant, n'avais, pour une fois, pas besoin de me tenir en place jusqu'à que je me laisse faire, la seul chose que sa mais tenais était ma main. mon t-shirt volas et je sentie mon pantalon descendre doucement, l'envie de dévêtir mon amant me vint a l'esprit mais la honte m'en empêchas,je veux bien faire un effort mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les ortie!

des gémissement passas mes lèvre quand je sentis la main froide mais chaleureuse de mon amant caresser mon membre dresser par le plaisir. je m'accroche au drap et essai de retenir mes gémissement les plus honteux:

-lâche-toi Misaki, me demanda la voix de mon amant, laisse-toi aller.

cette vois envoûtante et agréable a entendre me fit perdre la tête et je me laissais aller sans protester, je ne résistais pas, je ne le voulais pas, mon cœur était anéantie par sa douceur, par ses regard et par ses mots doux. dans ces moment, je ne peut penser qu'à lui, je ne peut qu'entendre sa voix grave, je ne peut que toucher son corps, sentir son odeur, goûter ses douce lèvre et regarder ses yeux lavande envoûtant.

je sentie un de ses doigt s'introduire dans mon intimité, la je poussais un râle agacer par ces préliminaire, je n'ai jamais aimer sa et je pense que je n'aimerais jamais. il mit un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en faisant des vas et viens doucement, j'avais un peu mal mais j'ignorais complètement la douleur je me concentrait sur ses yeux.

ses doigt fus retirer et il commença a me pénétrer doucement, je sentie un plaisir incroyable m'envahir accompagner d'un gémissement, il commença doucement c'est vas-et-viens, des gémissement emplirent la pièce sombre, je n'en voulais pas plus mais je voulais qu'il aille plus vite, comme d'habitude, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre en lui lançant un regard malgré qu'il me soit difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose que les sensations qu'il me procurais. je m'accrochais a sont coup, mes mains crisper dans son dos plantant mes ongles dans sa peau. le rythme s'accéléras brutalement, je ne pue retenir un crie de surprise mais le plaisir était plus que plaisant

je criais, pour la première fois je ne résistais pas, je ne faisais attention a rien d'autre qu'aux sensation qui m'emplissais, ses coup de rein se fit de plus violent:

-Aki...hiko...Nn...Ah!

pour la première fois je dit son prénom mais je ne fis pas attention a sa. la libération vint et Usagi-san vint avec moi et nous nous endormons ensemble aprés cette acte de complicité et d'amour partager.

* * *

 **Baka** : enfin ta mis ton Lemon, j'avais imaginer plus chaud moi.

 **Auteur** : pourquoi tes la toi? pourquoi tes pas rester dans le carnet?

 **Baka** : quand tu arrache les pages quand tu aime pas et que je suis dessus, sa fais hyper mal! sur ordi sa fais moi mal!

 **Auteur** : je m'en fou c'est pas le problème!

 **Baka** : alors comme ça ta 4 semaines de retard? t'avais 1 semaines de vacance quand même.

 **Auteur** : quand tu dois faire une synthèse des 200 poème, ta pas trop le temps ( _histoire_ _vraie_ )

 **Baka** : t'avais qu'a pas choisir de poster tes fan fic une fois par semaine prend une fois par moi minimum.

 **Auteur** : j'y avais penser, don maintenant, je vais poster une fois par moi voir plus, sa dépendras de mes horaire a la con! cher lecteurs, je m'excuse une fois de plus pour les fautes et le retard, j'avais vraiment pas le temps. merci de me suivre et poster un commentaire pour m'encourager merci encore de votre patience.

 **Baka** : tu parle a qui?

 **Auteur** : a ta mère!

 **Baka** : c'est toi ma mère.

 **Auteur** : -_-'...


	3. lettre C

**Note Auteur** : coucou cher lecteur, comment allez-vous ? Je m'excuse encore pour tout mon retard de la dernière fois et cette fois je me pointe un poil en avance, j'ai toujours pas touver pour la lettre D alors si je suis en retard le mois prochain c'est parce que j'ai pas d'inspiration mais j'y travail, il arriveras tôt ou tard (plus tard je pense). juste pour raconter ma vie, s'il y a des fautes c'est parce que je suis en train de poster ça d'un ordi de mon collège et comme je suis nulle en orthographe, y a des chance pour qu'il y est plus de fautes que d'habitude et j'en suis désoler. pourquoi il y auras plus de fautes? parce que cette ordi a pour langue l'anglais donc prend tout mes mots pour des fautes.

 **note** : les personnages appartiennent a leur auteur respectif.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chap.3

C-cuisine

Ma sœur me casse les pieds ! Je lui demande de m'apprendre à faire la cuisine et elle, elle veut savoir pourquoi je viens lui demander de l'aide alors qu'avant je ne m'intéressais pas a la cuisine et je lui demandais encore moins de m'aider. Et le pire c'est qu'elle me crois pas quand je dit que c'est juste parce que j'ai envie de m'y intéresser. la barbe!

Par chance, j'ai réussi a la convaincre de m'aider sans éveiller les soupçons. j'ignore vraiment,quel tête mas parents feraient s'il apprenait que j'aime mon ex-beau-frère et quand plus je sort avec lui, et nos dix-sept ans de différence ne facilite pas les choses, il est plus mûre que moi donc comprend plus vite les chose, moi, je m'énerve trop vite et ne lui souri jamais.

Mais je l'aime quand même, le destin nous a réunis. si je me retrouve dans le cuisine après avoir fais les cours sans prendre de choux cette fois si, je pense qu'il doit en avoir mare de manger le m'aime plats chaque vient ensemble, je pense que c'est le seul moyen qu'il est trouver pour qu'il puisse me voir mais, j'en suis tous heureux, j'ai même souri quand il me la proposer, de l'intérieure.

je pose les sac plein a craquer de nourriture, avec tous ce que j'ai besoins, je sort la recette que j'ai noter et enfile un tablier, prêt a préparer le repas, je me suis entraîner plusieurs fois avec ma sœur, j'aimerais faire plaisir a Miyagi pour une fois. L'image de mon amant souriant ma vint a l'esprit et mes joue rougir mais je fut plus que motiver.

j'ai envie de lui préparer un repas avec du riz, du bœuf et des légumes. Miyagi vas rentrer tard, je supose qu'il n'auras pas manger d'ici la; je pense qu'il seras content de manger autre chose que le plats rater que je lui impose tous les jour.

je cuisine jusqu'à tard puisque je ne suis pas doué, il y a des rater mais je pense que le résulta est la, le beauf est peut-être un peut fade et le dessert, un gâteau, un peut cramer sur le déçu mais moelleux.

Finalement, sa aurais pu être pire, mais c'est mieux qu'avant, je met la table pour deux puisque je n'ai pas manger non plus. alors que j'enlevais mon tablier j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et ce refermer et la voix de mon amant retentir dans le couloir:

 _-Tadaima_...

je ne vint pas l'accueillir, je veux lui laisser la surprise. la porte du salon s'ouvrit et je vit entrer mon amant avec un visage étonner je lance un:

-okairi.

-shinobu? tu n'est pas encore coucher, tu n'a pas cours demain?

-non, je voulais te faire un repas mangeable cette fois. dis-je

il s'assoie et mangeons en silence, Miyagi me dit une fois avoir goûter le plats:

-tu tes améliorer. continue comme ça. me dit-il gentiment en me recouvrant d'un regard encouragent.

mes joue rougir, j'avais réussi a lui faire plaisir sens trop me rater, je suis fière de moi, je sentie mes lèvre prendre une forme courber et Miyagi, lui, avait un aire étonner puis il me dit en m'adressant lui aussi un sourire:

-continue a cuisiner de bon repas comme sa, si sa me permet de voir ton adorable sourire

je sursaute et mis ma main devant ma bouche, les joue rouge, pour la première fois je lui souriais. Miyagi s'approcha doucement de moi pour me prendre la main que j'avais devant le visage:

-sourie encore, me demande-t-il, tu a un magnifique sourire.

je ne fit que rougir d'avantage mais ne sourie point, la gêne m'en empêche, il ricane légèrement et dit en m'embrassant sur la joue:

-c'est pas grave, me dit-il, j'attendrais une autre occasion

je baisse les yeux encore honteux de mes réaction et de mon sourire, il m'énerve, il me trouve mignon alors que je ne le suis pas! Ma tête fue relever pour que mes lèvre croise les sienne, je savor le baiser qu'il m'offre et j'oublie tout, ma colère, ma gêne, tout, je n'est plus qu'une penser en tête, Miyagi. le baiser fu interompu et mon amant me sursuras doucement:

-merci pour le repas

mes joue rougire de nouveau, sous ses yeux remplis de tendresse, je tirais une gueule de trois pied de long, comme d'habitude:

-porquoi tu fais sa? demandais-je

c'est vrais il me met mal a laise en disant des chose gentille alors que le trois card du temps on se cris dessus a cause de mes caprices:

-quel question, rigole-t-il, parce que je t'aime.


	4. lettre D

**note auteur:** salut tout le monde, effectivement je reprend enfin cette fanfiction, pfiou! je suppose que vous aller me défoncer? je sais j'en ai mis du temps pour réecrire ce foutu chapitre mais je ne bloque plus pour la lettre E soyez content! enfin bref, je remerci Mymu-san pour avaoir essayer de me donner des idée même si je n'ai rien repris, je te remerci Mymy-san et j'espère revoir un de tes commentaire malgrè ton ordi capricieux.

 **note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FANFICTION A ETE ECRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chap.4 (seme)

La nuit était déjà tombé sur Tokyo et les deux amants était déjà partis se coucher depuis un moment, fatigués de leur dure journée et pourtant, Nowaki ne dormait pas. Il devait bien être minuit et le futur médecin avait beaucoup de travail demain mais, il ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, préoccuper par quelque chose.

Hiroki était rentré chez eux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et son froncement de sourcils avait disparu de son front. Le brun aux yeux océan avait facilement deviné que son amant avait vu son ami d'enfance et Nowaki était un peu jaloux de l'effet que produisait l'écrivain sur son ainé mais il était surtout inquiet. Nowaki savait que quand l'assistant professeur croisait Akihiko, les plis qu'il avait sur son front avaient tendance à disparaitre une fois que l'auteur était partie et ça, Nowaki en avait l'habitude. Sa lui permettait de savoir un peu ce qui se passait dans la journée de son âme sœur mais, le sourire qu'il avait en rentrant n'était pas habituel et sa inquiétait beaucoup le cadet du couple. Le brun avait peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre Hiroki et Akihiko même si Nowaki accordait une confiance aveugle a son amant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Alors que le cadet du couple pensait a toute sorte de chose concernant son Hiroki, la voix de ce derniers l'attira, l'étudiant en médecine ce retourna pour retrouver son âme sœur en plein songe :

-Nowaki….

Est-il en train de parler en dormant ? Allonger sur le coter, le futur médecin observait l'assistant professeur sans se lasser d'entendre son souffle régulier et d'observer son visage d'étendu par le sommeil et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rabattre un mèche de cheveux châtain qui troublais la beauté du visage de son amour. Nowaki avant une soudaine envie d'embrasser son âme sœur, de le toucher et bien d'autre encore mais, il ce retenu, le plus jeune du couple savais qu'Hiroki avait beaucoup de travail demain et en plus de ça, ils devaient se lever tôt tous les deux donc, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça.

Ce rapprochant doucement de son amant, Nowaki pris le châtain dans ses bras faisant preuve d'une extrême douceur, comme si Hiroki était un bijou très fragile, pour ne pas le réveiller embrassant son front, le futur médecin lui murmura a l'oreille avant de fermer les yeux :

-je t'aime Hiro-san.

* * *

 **Auteur:** ouais, je trouve que c'est 100 X moins WTF qu'avant non?

 **Baka:** j'avoue...Et t'en es où pour la lettre E?

 **Auteur:** j'ai trouver ! * dance de la victoire*

 **Baka:** ...PUTAIN! meuf! t'as un serieux problème! vas te faire soigner!

 **Auteur:** sa fait 4 mois que tu me connais, tu devrait le savoir depuis le temps

 **Baka:** sa je sais, pour mon plus grand malheur...

 **Auteur:** tu dit le mot de fin?

 **Baka:** vu comment tu m'as baiser la dernière fois, tu vas quand même pas croire que je vais sortir un truc gentil a tes lecteur...

 **Auteur:** bon ben... laisser des reviews sa m'encourage a continuer et j'espère que sa vous a plus BISOUS!


	5. lettre E

Note auteur: non non, je suis pas morte XD je suis bien vivante... Alors... pardonnez-moi pour ce gros gros gros gros retard, c'est vrais que je n'ai pas poster c'est dernier mois a cause de flemme, de manque d'inspiration, du travail et de la dépression, mais je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre et je remercie ma beta lestrice de m'avoir corriger:

Merchi Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard

enfin bref, en gros moins de fautes sauf dans l'intro XD

note: les personnage appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura

* * *

Chapitre 5

E- Encore un conflit et c'est la demande

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le pauvre Misaki tournait en rond dans le grand salon de cet appartement luxueux. L'étudiant venait de se disputer avec son amant, qui, dans une humeur noire, était sorti, et n'était pas encore revenu. Regardant l'horloge, le brun se remit à tourner en rond tout en ce mordillant le peu d'ongles qui lui restait.

Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir dit ça, il aurait dû réfléchir calmement à la demande de l'argenté et refuser ou accepter juste après au lieu de rejeter la demande sans même qu'Akihiko n'est prononcé un seul mot. Misaki regarda encore une fois l'horloge de ses yeux verts. Il était vingt-trois heures quarante-six, c'était une heure bien trop tard pour le jeune éditeur qui ce remit à se ronger les ongles et à stresser encore plus.

Le « tic-tac » de la pendule était un rythme bien trop oppressant pour le brun et le cerveau de ce dernier commença à imaginer les pires scénario :

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait quitté ? Peut-être qu'il avait eu un accident ? Peut-être … même… qu'il était mort ?

Misaki secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour faire disparaître ses pensées sombres mais la dernière était restée dans sa tête comme pour le hanter, comme pour lui dire « c'est de ta faute s'il a un accident ». Le jeune éditeur ce mit à trembler, les larmes aux yeux, ne supportant pas cette pensée, ne supportant pas l'idée de vivre sans son Usagi-san. Il voulait le voir maintenant pour que son amant le prenne dans ses bras, pour qu'il lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux comme à son habitude. Misaki s'assit sur Le canapé, serrant Suzuki-san contre lui, la tête dans son pelage, respirant l'odeur d'Akihiko qui était restée sur la peluche. Puis, le brun se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il voulait plus que l'odeur de son amant, il voulait le voir, le toucher, sentir son contact, sa présence, son regard, même sentir plus que ça.

Alors que le pauvre éditeur pleurait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrer qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Le brun lâcha la peluche et couru jusque dans l'entrée pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui venait d'entrer :

-Misaki ? dit Akihiko, surpris de cette réaction.

L'écrivain venait de rentrer et ne comprenait pas l'attitude du brun. Akihiko lui releva la tête, regardant ses yeux émeraude noyés par les larmes et il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Misaki cacha son visage dans les manteaux de l'argenté, pleurant toujours. Il était si heureux que le destin ne lui ai pas retiré son Usagi-san. Voilà sept longues heures d'inquiétudes passées, il était si soulagé :

-Je suis désolé Usagi-san, pleura le brun, je retire ce que j'ai dit… Pardon !

Akihiko passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son amant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils finirent par s'écarter légèrement, se regardant dans les yeux. L'argenté finit par essuyer une des larmes encore présentes sur les douces joues de Misaki. L'écrivain lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de se mettre à genoux et de présenter une petite boite de couleur rouge. Il l'ouvrit, montrant une bague de couleur or, simple, et demanda :

-Misaki….veux-tu passer le restant de tes jours à mes cotés ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le jeune éditeur n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, il pensait que c'était une plaisanterie mais vu les yeux violacés de son amant, il était sérieux. Misaki regarda Akihiko un instant, hésitant énormément. Ils venaient de se disputer à propos de ce sujet et voilà que son imbécile d'Usagi-san le demande en mariage, à croire qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. De plus, ils ne peuvent pas se marier au Japon. Malgré ça, le brun serra l'argenté dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux et dit dans un murmure, les joues rouge :

\- Oui…. Je veux devenir ton mari.

* * *

Auteur: ze suis fière de ma fanfiction!

Semeru: putain c'est 100 fois plus grand que dans la tête de Horsise!

Baka: je sais cousin, c'est pour sa que j'aime bien cette endroit...bonjours les lecteur!

Auteur vous faite quoi ici?

Baka: on dit le mots de fin

Semeru: laisser des review et on vous dit a bientot!

Auteur: KISU!


End file.
